


Hanukkah Menorah

by BecaAMM



Series: Hanukkah stories - 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Menorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you can’t find your menorah to the first day of Hanukkah, Castiel helps, and the Winchesters join you for the first day of celebration.





	Hanukkah Menorah

You were tired. Not just tired but exhausted. The last hunt was long was rough, and all you wanted was to lock yourself in your room as sleep for days, though something was bothering you and you weren’t sure of what.

“Hey,” You looked at Sam. “What day is today?”

“Tuesday,” He frowned. “December 12th. Why?”

Your eyes widened.

_Shit._

Looking at the clock, you ran to your room and started searching around your room. In just a few minutes the sun would set, it would be officially Hanukkah and  _you couldn’t find your damn Hanukkah menorah!_

“What’s wrong?” He stopped in front of your door and you could hear Dean and Jack by his side.

“Is she okay?” The boy questioned.

“Have you seen my Hanukkah Menorah?”  You looked over at them.

Dean frowned.

“Menorah?”

“It’s a nine-branched candelabrum with four arms each side and one middle removable…” You started explaining but interrupted yourself. “It’s a Jewish candelabrum Dean, it is not hard to identify,”

You opened our drawers, yanking them out of place but couldn’t find anything. Maybe you were not  _that good_ of a Jewish girl. You always needed to look for it a day or two before Hanukkah each year and had a terrible habit of losing it in hunts.

“I didn’t know you were Jewish.” Dean sounded surprised.  “Is that why you don’t eat bacon?”

It was fair to him. You’ve just officially moved into the bunker this year and it was your first Hanukkah with the boys.

“Y/N,” You heard after a flap of wings, looking at your side just to find Castiel standing with a box with five Menorahs. You could feel Jack’s eyes following you curiously through every movement.

“Thank you, Cas,” You hugged him, pulling a random one with you and passing through the boys before stopping in our tracks and turning to them. “Do you guys want to participate too?”

The boy’s eyes shone the second he heard it and he quickly nodded with a smile, unaware of the shrug Dean had just given you and the way Castiel smiled.

“Okay, take one and follow me then,”

You set your Menorah on the table of the map room and they all sat around you, waiting for what you had to say while you positioned the first candle, something they all repeated.

“So, you light them from left to right and using this middle candle, it is named  _shamash_. You can only light the menorah candles with the shamash,” You explained. “And while we lit the shamash, we say 3 prays and just then we lit the first candle,”

They nodded and looked at Cas with a silent question.

“It is sunset,” He nodded.

They all looked at you in expectation and you breathed in before lightening up the shamash.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu_ ,” You said slow, letting them hear and understand your words. “ _Melech haolam_ ,”

The prayers had their own meaning. During the first night, you would say the three of them, and then just then two first prays during the following nights.

> _Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who made us holy through Your commandments and commanded us._

Maybe after meeting Chuck personally many would give up on a religious ceremony or adoration but it wasn’t true to you. Hanukkah to you meant being thankful for the past and hopeful for the future, as well as being with your family.

> _Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors in those ancient days at this season._

You’ve lost your parents when you were in your twenties and met the Winchesters soon after. They were like brothers to you and were there to help you up when you all lost Castiel thanks to Lucifer and you couldn’t see a light in front of you, as well as Jack. Now the angel was back, your family had grown a member and you had more to be thankful.

> _Praised are You, Our God, Ruler of the universe, Who has given us life and sustained us and enabled us to reach this season._

You lightened the first candle up and carefully placed the shamash in its place, turning to the Winchesters and Jack.

“And now?” Jack looked at you with his eyes filled with expectation.

“Well…” You tried to think. “When I was home with my parents, mum always prepared Crispy Potato Latkes in every single Hanukkah day, it is really traditional. But there is other stuff we can eat, it’s not like I had time to cook those,”

“We can pizza,” Dean said. “You can still eat pizza, right?”

You chuckled.

“Yes, Dean. I can still eat pizza,”

When the shorter Winchester moved to get his phone, you stood up and walked to Castiel, touching his face with the palm of your hand.

“Thanks, Cas,” You whispered.

“I missed you,” He muttered, his eyes glued to yours. “I could feel your desperation when you didn’t find the menorah so I got those I saw in a room with the Men of the Letters’ stuff,” he explained. “I’m glad you had time to light up the menorah,”

You smiled, not being able to move your eyes from his.

“You know why I’m so thankful this year?” You muttered and he just kept looking at you. “You’re back,”

Castiel smiled, something you missed seeing more than anything in those latest days, and you couldn’t help but wonder how he would react if you kissed his lips right now.

Would he think of you as insane? Maybe push you away and make a big of a deal? Maybe he…

“Y/N,” Castiel pulled you from your thoughts and you blinked for a few seconds.

“Yes?”

Not saying any other words, he pulled you into a kiss. When he pulled away –  _too soon_  – your face was showing your surprise.

“Happy Hanukkah,” He smiled sweetly. “I’m glad to be back,”


End file.
